Together Once Again
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to A Different Kind of Lab Rat. It's been two years since Bree and Marcus has seen each other. Marcus had found a job in Florida and lives with his best friend, Jax. Bree is now apart of the Elite Force. Marcus finds out and wants to go visit her. Will their relationship go back to normal? Will Bree forgive Marcus? (Rated K plus to be safe)
1. Florida and Cali-See the Difference?

**Marcus' POV:**

It's been two years since I've left home. It hasn't been easy doing things alone but I've coped with it. But let me tell you, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Bree. Millions of questions run through my mind: Is she okay? Has she moved on? Will I ever see her again?

I've been kept busy though. I got a job as a lifeguard. I gotta be honest; it's hard not to use your bionics while saving people. Even worrying about having them find out is an issue.

One day I was at my apartment that my friend and I share, (his name is Jax, and he's also a lifeguard. Plus he knows I'm bionic) (A/N: Jax is played by Matthew Isen) and I was reading a newspaper. I know I'm _so_ old fashioned, right? Then something caught my eye.

On the front page the article read: **Donald Davenport Creates a New Team of Superheroes. Their Name? The Elite Force. (More info on page 20)** I quickly flipped over to page twenty and there was a picture of Mr. Davenport along with Bree, Chase, and three other people I didn't recognize.

"Jax! Come here!" I exclaimed. Jax closed the fridge door and jogged over towards the couch. "What is it?" He asked as he sat down. Then he looked at me in disgust. "You're reading the _newspaper_? Do you know what century we live in?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look!" I exclaimed pointing at the newspaper article. "Isn't that the girl you like?" Jax asked pointing to Bree. "Yes, that's her," I replied. "Elite Force, eh? What is that a heavy metal band?" Jax asked.

"I need to go visit her," I said getting up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen and opened up one of our cupboards. There was my life savings in a huge jar in case of an emergency. "I have three hundred dollars saved up. I'm going to take plane and go see her," I told him.

"So you're going to fly all the way to California. Alone?" Jax asked getting up from the couch. We lived in Florida and you'd be on a plane for about five hours. "I won't be alone," I started. "Uh, yes you will. How many Marcus' do you think there are?" Jax asked sarcastically.

"You're coming with me," I said as I grabbed one of my bags and headed into my room to pack my clothes. Jax followed bewildered. "What? How do you figure that?" Jax asked. "You're my best friend. You know it's not safe for me to go alone. That's why you are going to do the honors and come with me," I told him.

"You don't even know where in California she is!" Jax exclaimed. "So? We'll go to the Bionic Island first and then we'll ask someone like Leo where they are. He'll tell us," I replied.

Jax sighed, "Fine… but I'm only doing this once! Don't expect me to ever do this ever again!" I smiled, "That's what best friends are for, right?" He rolled his eyes and went into his room to start packing.

-Time Skip-

The next day Jax and I got up at 3 AM, it was very hard to wake Jax up because on the weekends, he would and could sleep until 3:30 in the afternoon. We had already told our boss that we were taking a three week vacation.

Our boss knows that we barely use our vacation days so he was most definitely okay with us going for three weeks. He even said we could go a month if we wanted to. I don't think I'll be staying that long.

I don't even know if Bree wants to see more or if she has a boyfriend or anything like that. I didn't even know who those three other people were! One of them could be her boyfriend or something like that. I just hope this trip isn't all for nothing.

While we were eating pizza last night, Jax was telling me how excited he was to be going, actually. He said hanging out with bionic people would be fun. Then I reminded him that I was bionic and he simply told me that it isn't the same.

So as I was saying, we got up at three and were heading to the airport at 3:35. Our friend Gage and his brother Scott agreed to pick us up and drive us to the airport. Jax and I got in the back of their car.

"May I ask why you guys are going to Cali?" Gage asked while he was driving us, "I mean, you can't really say for the weather 'cause we all get the warmth." "Yeah!" Scott exclaimed.

Jax and I glanced at each other. He didn't know that _I_ was bionic or Bree was. I wanted to keep it that way. Even though Bree and her brothers made themselves known, I still didn't want to put her in danger.

"Uh, I'm visiting my girlfriend. Well, she used to be my girlfriend," I explained. "You're visiting your _ex?_ " Scott asked. "We're still really good friends. Plus her brother and I are good friends too," I explained. "Why'd you break up with her?" Scott asked. "Scott! That's personal!" Gage exclaimed.

"I just… had too. It's kind of hard to explain," I told them. "Uh, make sure you guys man the fort when we're gone!" Jax said changing the subject. "Oh, we will. I hope a bunch of hot chicks need saving while you're gone. Marcus always saves the cute girls," Scott said. We all started to laugh.

We finally got to the airport. I looked at my phone: 4:00. Forty five minutes until the plane leaves. We were making good timing. Jax and I got out and got our stuff out of the trunk. "Bye guys!" We exclaimed. Scott and Gage waved from the car and drove off.

We walked in and got everything we needed for the flight. There was still a good fifteen minutes left until the plane had to leave. Jax and I got coffee out of this free coffee station that was right next to our departure area. We sat in the chairs and sipped the coffee down.

I looked around, there was quite a few people leaving for California. Most were businessmen but I spotted a couple of families. Then they we were finally able to go into the plane. Jax and I gave her our tickets first and headed down the hallway into the plane with our suitcases dragging behind.

We reached the plane and stepped into it. We picked two seats and put our luggage on the top where the compartments were. Jax and I argued at who would get the window seat, (we're weird, right?) and I finally gave in and let him have it.

A few minutes after sitting, the flight attendant started to talk about the rules and regulations. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I felt the plane move. Minutes past and we were finally in the air.

Jax was already asleep and I slumped down in my chair. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was going to see Bree after all this time…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I really love Jax's character IDK why, he just seems like a likeable person. XD Does that sound weird? Did I make his personality to weird? IDK. LOL Hope you guys enjoy the sequel!**


	2. Speed Limits and Too Easy!

**Jax's POV:**

We are finally in California! We got there at about ten o' clock in the morning. It was a little colder then Florida but it was still nice weather. I put on my sunglasses and we headed towards the rental car we bought.

Marcus got the keys that the rental person gave him. "Do you want to drive?" He asked me. "If you tell me where I'm going," I replied as Marcus threw me the keys.

We put our luggage in the trunk, closed it, and then got in. "Wow, this car is pretty nice," I said. Marcus opened the door and sat in shotgun. "It is. I like the color," He said as he put on his seatbelt. I put mine on and started driving out of the parking lot.

"So where is the Bionic Island?" I asked as I was at a stop sign. Marcus took out a map that he found in the airport. "A _map_?" I asked sarcastically, _"_ Listen, I know you're an older bionic android but still. First you read the newspaper and now you are reading a map."

Marcus had his sunglasses on but I could still see his eyes rolling. "It's twenty minutes away. You got to take that exit," He told me as he pointed to the sign. I drove into the other lane and started to take the highway.

"We'll be on this for a full twenty minutes then we take exit twenty seven," He said as he studied the map. As I was driving I twisted the knobs for the radio. Then my favorite song came on. "Dude! I love this song!" I exclaimed.

I started really jam out, "IF YOU LOVE SOMEBODY, BETTER TELL THEM WHILE THEY'RE HERE 'CAUSE THEY JUST MAY RUN AWAY FROM YOOOOOOOOU," Marcus and I sang really loud.

I opened my window and started to sing really loud, "'CAUSE I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, 'AY! I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD, 'AY! WAITING ON THIS FOR A WHILE NOW, PAYING MY DUES TO THE DIRT." The person in the car right next to us looked at us weirdly and then drove past us quick.

"Dude, this is awesome!" I exclaimed as soon as the song ended. "Yeah, it is," Marcus said with a smile. "I'm actually really glad I came. I really hope everything works out with you and Bree," I said as I drove into the left lane of the highway to pass a truck.

"Same here. I really miss her."

"Hey, is that the exit?" I asked. "Yeah! It is, sorry!" You gotta get into the right lane, you're going to miss it," Marcus replied. "No I'm not," I said. "Yes you are! This truck isn't going to let you in!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Oh yes he will," I whispered. I stepped on the gas and drove quickly past the cars. "Dude! Slow down! You're doing seventy five in a sixty five mile zone!" Marcus exclaimed. I finally passed the truck, went into the right lane, and we didn't miss the exit.

Marcus sighed. " _I'm_ driving when we go back to the airport to go home," Marcus told me. "Okay, what now?" I asked. He took out his map, "Take a right here and stay on for five miles. There should be a big entrance on the right. You can't miss it."

"But isn't it on its own separate island?" I asked. "Yes, but we gotta take the hydra-loop to get there," Marcus replied. "Hydra-loop. I like it," I said with a grin. We drove on the road for five miles and then we came to the place where the hydra-loop entrance was.

We turned the car into the entrance and couple of officers stopped to question us about our intentions for visiting, "Are you people bionic?" The officer asked us. "I am, he's a friend visiting," Marcus explained.

"Alright, we'll let you through," The officer said giving in. "That was easy," I whispered to Marcus, "We could have been serial killers for all he knew, and all we'd have to say is that we're bionic."

"One more thing, we have to scan you," They said to Marcus. "Wait, why?" Marcus asked as he got out of the car. "Just to double check if you're bionic," They replied. They took a scanner thing and scanned him. "Alright. You're all set, park your car and we'll let you guys through," The officer told us.

I drove the car into a parking space and got out. "Should we leave our luggage here?" I asked Marcus. He nodded, "Yeah, we're just here to ask Leo where they are." We got into the hydra-loop and they closed the door.

 **Leo's POV:**

Normal day at the academy… Feelin' great. I'm having a pretty good day so far and nothing has bothered me. Until _he_ showed up… I was in the entrance of the academy talking to one of the students and then the hydra-loop door opened.

Standing there was Marcus. (He also had one of his friends there but I really didn't care about him) "What are you doing here!?" I yelled to him. "Listen Leo, I know we got off to a rough start but you can trust me now. I'm trying my best to be a normal human being here," Marcus told me.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms. "First of all, I don't think we've met, I'm Jax," Marcus' friend said. He held out his hand for me to shake. I took one of his fingers and shook it cautiously. What? You have no idea what kind of trouble Marcus could cause.

"We need to know where Bree is," Marcus told me. "Wait, why?" I asked. Marcus looked down. Oh! I remember, Bree was crying for three months straight after Marcus left. "Do you honestly think she wants to see you?" I asked.

"No. But it's worth a shot," I whispered. Then Adam came into the room, "Marcus!? Hey buddy!" Marcus hugged Adam. "Hey! This is my friend Jax," Marcus said. Jax shook Adam's hand.

"Adam, do you mind? Marcus and I are trying to talk," I said in annoyance. "Oh, right," Adam said. He pulled up a chair and said, "Tell me all the gossip!" I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to visit her. Even if it's just because we're friends," Marcus confessed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you," I said giving in. He was a crazy eyebrow person but he was so important to my step-sister.

I gave him the directions to the Centium City. "Thanks Leo. I'm sorry about how I treated you back then. But you can trust me now. I mean, ask Jax!" Marcus said. "Yeah, trust me, I had to live with him for a year and a half," Jax said with a smile.

"I know. Make sure you tell Bree and Chase I said hi," I replied. Marcus gave me a hug. I guess I can call it truce… for now.

 **Marcus' POV:**

We went back onto the hydra-loop and went into our car. "Okay, its one hour away," I told Jax. We both put on our seat belts. "I can't believe I'm letting you drive again," I said to him. "Yeah, well. I'm the fastest," He replied. I stayed silent. No arguing that.

Jax put his sunglasses on again and drove out of the entrance. We were on the road for way more than an hour. There was a lot of traffic. Finally, we made it to their headquarters. "Shoot! How do we know what floor level they're on?" Jax asked.

"I have no idea. I guess we can ask whoever works here," I replied. We got out of the car. Jax popped the trunk. "Don't get our stuff yet. I don't know if we could stay or anything, it would be disrespectful if we just told them we were staying," I explained.

Jax nodded and closed the trunk. We entered the building. Then we had to find a lobbyist. "Excuse me; do you know what room the Davenports are on?" I asked. "Of course I do, Donald Davenport _owns_ this place," The lobbyist snapped. Jax glanced at me and mouthed, _"He's weird."_

"Donald Davenport, there are two people here to see you," The lobbyist said on the intercom. "One's bionic," I whispered to the guy. "One's bionic," The lobbyist told him in annoyance. "Uh, is everything okay?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I think they just want to visit," The lobbyist said.

"Well, send them up!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "Again, that easy!?" Jax whispered to me. "He probably thinks we're there to see _him._ Nothing's bigger than his ego," I whispered back.

"Okay, top floor. Can't miss it," The lobbyist said. "Thanks," Jax and I said. We went into the elevator and pressed the last floor. The door closed and we started going up.

"You nervous?" Jax asked. "Of course I am. I just hope she's looking forward to seeing me," I replied. We reached the floor and we found their door. "Here we go," I whispered. I knocked on the door and then it opened.

 **I love torturing you guys so much, ;)**

 **-Angie**


	3. Reunions and Forgiveness

**Bree's POV:**

I was sitting on a chair in Skylar and my room and I was texting one of my friends. I heard some talking downstairs but I really didn't pay attention to it. I figured it was just probably one of Mr. Davenport's weird friends.

Then I heard someone running up the stairs. _"Please don't come in here, please don't come in here,"_ I thought to myself. Then the door swung open. It was Chase. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

"Uh, someone's here to see you and I think you should come downstairs and see," Chase said with a hint of fear in his voice. "If its Kaz's dumb pig I don't want to," I told him. "It's a human being!" Chase exclaimed.

"Do I want to see this person?" I asked him. "You tell me," Chase simply replied. Then he left. I sighed. I guess I better see who it was. I put my phone on the chair and headed downstairs.

"So who is it Chase?" I asked as I came down the stairs. Then the person looked up. Let me be honest, I almost fell down the stairs when I found out who it was. It was Marcus!

"Marcus?" I asked. Then I slipped on a stair but caught myself and held onto the railing. Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and Mr. Davenport were all standing there. Marcus also brought a friend. "What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I came down.

Marcus embraced me. Then he let go, "Sorry. I uh found out about the Elite Force in the paper and I wanted to visit you. So I took a plane, found directions to get to this place courtesy of Leo, and now I'm here," Marcus explained.

"Who's this?" Skylar asked as she crossed her arms. "This is Marcus," I said with a smile. "We know that, we asked him but who _is_ he?" Kaz asked. I rolled my eyes was he seriously that dumb? He almost takes the place of Adam's dumbness. "He was my boyfriend," I told them.

I hated using was. I really wanted to get back together with him. But I don't think that's the reason he came. Maybe he just wanted to come as an old friend. I just hoped that wasn't the case.

Marcus' friend came beside Marcus. "Who's this?" I asked with a smile. "This is Jax. He's my apartment buddy," Marcus told me. "Nice to finally meet you in person," Jax said shaking my hand, "Marcus talks about you a lot." Marcus talks about me? My heart!

"Does he know…?" Chase started. "Yes, but I trust him," Marcus replied. "Well it's good to see you, Marcus. I'm going to go get someone who might want to see you. Give me one minute," Mr. Davenport said he went into the other room.

"How long are you guys staying?" Oliver asked. "Uh, we don't know. We were hoping we could stay here a while, but if you guys are busy or anything we understand," Marcus replied. "I'm sure Mr. Davenport will be fine with it," I said. He smiled.

"I'm gonna go get our stuff," Jax told us. He headed towards the elevator. "I'll help," Chase said. He hit Oliver, "Me too!" Oliver exclaimed. Oliver hit Skylar, "Me three!" Then Skylar hit Kaz. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" Kaz asked. Skylar whispered something in his ear and Kaz said, "I better come too." They all headed towards the elevator and went down.

"You guys have an amazing place," Marcus said as he walked around. "Thanks. Mr. Davenport really loves building stuff named after him. Hence the words, "Davenport Towers,"" I told him. He started to laugh.

There was an awkward silence. "So, how's life been treating you?" I asked. Marcus sighed, "Pretty good. I've lived in Florida for a year and a half with Jax. Like I said, we share an apartment since we're best friends. I'm a lifeguard full time and I have a lot of friends down there."

"That's nice. It must feel good to be able to be free," I replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I had no choice. You didn't know my father like I did. You didn't know him at all," Marcus said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," I murmured under my breath. Suddenly Douglas walked into the room.

 **Douglas' POV:**

I couldn't believe my ears when Donny told me. _Marcus?_ Here? I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. Then I walked into the room and there he was. "Marcus?" I asked.

He turned. "Dad?" He asked. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. But I didn't feel him hug back. "I'm gonna leave you guys to it," Bree said. She started to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asked as soon as Bree was gone. "I'd like to ask you the same thing. I thought you never wanted to see me again." "Why are you here though?" Marcus asked.

"I finished terrorizing those kids. It wasn't worth it. They were family to me and it was wrong. So I started working for my brother," I explained. "It took you long enough to figure that one out. I thought _I_ was family to you too," Marcus replied.

"I was so stupid back then, Marcus! I'm sorry! I should have listened to you," I said. "You didn't care about me at all! When I left all you did was forget about me! You didn't even go after me!" Marcus yelled with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't forgive myself after that. It was like; my emotions kept getting drained out of me. I wasn't thinking straight. That was the worst mistake I have ever made and if I could take it all back I would. In a heartbeat."

Marcus and I were silent. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Now I was starting to cry. "I forgive you dad," Marcus whispered. "You do?" I asked in shock. "Yes. It's not going to be easy to get our relationship back on track but you're still my dad and I love you."

I gave him another hug and he hugged me back. We sat down on the couch and talked for a while. He introduced me to Jax and told me about his job, he explained why he came here, et cetera. Then I told him what I had been up to. I told him about Krane, the Bionic Academy, and Daniel.

"So you really want to get back together with Bree?" I asked. He sighed, "I want to. But I doubt she does. I don't even know if she's gonna forgive me for this. I completely left her."

"Well, you guys can stay for as long as you like. And if it doesn't work out… then at least you'll know that you can stop worrying about her. And just think of her as a friend," I replied.

Marcus smiled. "Well, I better go help Jax unpack," He said as he got up. "I'm glad we got to talk, Marcus," I said getting up as well. "Me too… dad," He replied. He gave me another hug and left.

 **Skylar's POV:**

It was late at night. We had eaten dinner with Marcus and his friend Jax (who might I say is pretty cute), and Bree and I were sitting on my bed talking. "So, why didn't you tell me about Marcus?" I asked.

"It wasn't important," Bree replied simply. "I'm your best friend. We shouldn't be afraid to tell each other anything," I said crossing my arms. Bree was silent. "Did you love him?" I asked.

"Of course I did. I've never loved anyone else. I never ever got over him," Bree confessed. "Then how is that not important?" I asked. "I didn't know how I felt when I saw him. Part of me wanted to kiss him and part of me wanted to smack him across the face," Bree replied.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" I asked. "Of course I do! He means everything to me!" Bree exclaimed. "So are you going to just let him run away again?" I asked. Bree was silent. Tears were dwelling in her eyes.

She wiped them away. "Jax was cute wasn't he?" She asked changing the subject. "Cute? He was so adorable!" I exclaimed. She started to laugh, "I could tell Oliver was jealous." "Maybe he thinks I mean the world to him too. Like Marcus thinks that about you and how you feel about him," I told her.

Another silence.

Bree looked at her phone, "We better go to bed. It's almost twelve." She walked into her capsule. "Just remember, not everyone like Marcus is going to come around in your life. He's special," I said. Bree had tears in her eyes. "He is," She whispered.


	4. Races and Cluelessness

**Marcus' POV:**

It was early in the morning. I had been tossing and turning in my bed all night thinking about Bree. Not specifically Bree now, but her face when I told her I'd be leaving.

-Flashback-

I reached their house and knocked their house and knocked softly on the door. Bree opened it. "Hey!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug. I embraced her. As soon as she let go, she noticed that I was frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm leaving Bree. Forever," I said softly. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Tears started to roll down her cheek. "I'm leaving because I want to be happy," I replied. "You're not happy with me?" She asked.

"You were the first person to ever make me happy. It's my father. He was the one preventing me to be happy. You have to understand, if I stay here, I will never be happy ever again. He will forbid it," I explained.

"Please don't leave me," She said crying. I gave her a hug. Tears rolled down my cheek as well. "I love you," I whispered softly. "I love you too. So much," She replied. I let go and wiped her tears off her face with my fingers.

"I will never forget you," I said softly. "I won't either," She said. I softly gave her a kiss on the lips. Hoping it wasn't the last time I would see her beautiful face. We said our final goodbyes. She went inside her house and I walked away.

-End of flashback-

I could still hear her voice ringing in my ear, _"Please don't leave me."_ I was such a jerk! Who am I kidding? Bree doesn't want to get back together with a jerk like me.

I got up in my bed. Jax was sleeping in the one beside mine. He opened his eyes, "You okay, man?" He asked still half asleep. "What am I doing here, Jax? I mean, do I even know?" I asked.

Jax got up. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned on the lamp that was on his side table. "This was all a big mistake. I thought that in coming here; maybe Bree and I could get back together. But the more I think about it, the more I start to doubt."

Jax got up and sat on my bed. "You know what I noticed the first time Bree saw you again?" Jax asked. I sat up in my bed. "What?" I asked. "Her eyes. Not necessarily her facial expression but her eyes. They were dilated," Jax replied.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "They said that when you're with the person you love, your pupils dilate," Jax explained. "It sounds made up," I said. "It's not. It's true!" Jax exclaimed. I started to laugh.

"So I guess that would mean that mine would explode every time I'd see Bree," I reminded him. Now Jax started laughing, "Probably. But the point is, she still likes you. I can tell."

"I don't know about that one… can that be scientifically tested?" I asked sarcastically. Jax shook his head, "No. But I can prove it to you." "How?" I asked. "You'll see. But maybe I won't have to. Maybe you'll find out for yourself," Jax replied.

"You know, you always know how to cheer me up," I said. Jax smiled, "You're my best friend. It's my job." Jax went back into his bed and turned off the lamp. I lay back down on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I was deep in thought. As many things were rushing through my head, I fell asleep.

 **Jax's POV:**

"Come on! Get up!" Marcus exclaimed. He shook my bed. "Dude, didn't you just wake me up like ten minutes ago?" I asked sounding groggy. "That was one in the morning! It's 8:30 now! Let's go or else you'll miss breakfast!" Marcus replied.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I headed for the bathroom, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I came out. "What are we having?" I asked. "It smells like waffles. But I have no idea," Marcus said.

"Race ya!" I exclaimed. I started running out of the room and down the hallway. Marcus was following quickly behind. We were head to head. We didn't notice this, but Bree was standing in the middle of the hallway on her phone. We trampled right into her.

We all screamed. We were all on the ground. I got up first. "Sorry Bree!" I exclaimed. I pretended to run downstairs but I turned around and hid in a closet. I would stay there and wait for them to pass so I could scare them.

"Are you okay?" I heard Marcus ask. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll live," She replied. He held out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and stood up. "Sorry about that. Jax can be so immature sometimes," Marcus told her.

Immature!? I—oh wait, that's actually correct. She laughed, "Its fine. Adam is very similar. So is Kaz, but Adam is way more." Marcus nodded. "We should head downstairs," He said. They started coming towards me.

You know what? I'll let them be. I quickly got out of the closet and ran down the stairs. "Hey Jax!" Chase exclaimed. I shushed Chase and quickly sat down. I didn't want Marcus to find out I was eaves dropping.

Marcus and Bree came downstairs. "Hey, that took a long time. I didn't know it was that hard to get off the floor," I said as soon as they came into the kitchen. They both blushed.

Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver entered the room. "What's for breakfast?" Kaz asked. "Waffles!" Chase exclaimed as he flipped the waffles on the other side. "Sounds delicious!" Skylar said excitedly. "Oh… h-h-hey Jax," She said as soon as she sat down.

I looked up, "Oh, hey." Oliver sat down right between me and Skylar. "Hey Jax," He said angrily. "Hey! Good morning isn't it?" I asked. "Good? That's all you have to say is good!?" Oliver asked. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Quit it, Oliver," Skylar said.

Marcus sat down next to me and Bree at on the other side. Skylar and I exchanged looks. "Can I talk to you, Skylar?" I asked getting up. "Gladly," She replied getting up as well. Oliver stood up, "I should go too!"

Skylar put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and sat him down. "Stay," She whispered. Oliver glanced up at me angrily. We walked out onto the balcony. I looked over the edge. "Whoa, that's a long way down," I said.

"Yep. Falling one hundred and one stories to your death," She told me. "Thanks for the picture," I said sarcastically. "So you think Bree and Marcus need to stay together too?" She asked me.

"Of course! That's the whole reason we came on this silly trip," I replied. "So he still likes her?" She asked. "No, he just came here to enjoy the nice weather. OF COURSE HE STILL LIKES HER!" I exclaimed. She backed up.

"Sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep. Marcus kept me up talking about Bree for a good couple minutes," I explained. She stood next to me again. "Don't tell her I told you, but Bree still has feelings for Marcus too," She confessed.

My eyes widened, "Seriously!? Yes! My predictions came true! So if they both still have feeling for each other, shouldn't we tell them?" "No, they need to figure that out on their own," Skylar replied.

"That could take a while. Marcus is still clueless. He thinks he came here for no reason," I told her. "So is Bree. I keep telling her that Marcus is special and it really hasn't clicked yet."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "We need to try and get them together. Without them knowing that we're helping them," She explained. "How do we do that?" I asked. "We'll come up with a plan later. But we'll definitely need more people," She started.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Chase exclaimed. Skylar and I looked at each other. "Seriously? Couldn't we ask anyone else?" I asked. "Nope. Come on. Do you want them together or not?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, "I guess." She grabbed my hand and we ran inside.


	5. Dating Ads and Elite Force Three Point O

**Chase's POV:**

We ate the waffles in peace. This is pretty weird since usually everyone is talking over one another during a meal. Oliver was staring dead on at Jax. He was probably jealous since Skylar probably liked him.

As soon as breakfast was done, everyone went their separate ways. I took the dishes over to the sink and started to clean them. "Hey, Chase," Jax said as I was cleaning the dishes. Skylar was with him too.

"Uh, hey. Do you guys need help with something?" I asked. "We need to ask you for advice," Skylar replied. I turned off the sink and turned around. "Well, you have come to the right man. I am the smartest man on the planet."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Can we talk outside? It's kind of… personal I guess." _Personal?_ Was I really the right guy to go to about this? "Uh… okay," I said cautiously.

We walked outside onto the balcony and closed the door. "What's up?" I asked. "You know Bree, right?" Jax asked. "Of course I do… she's my sister," I replied, "Look, I know we just met and everything, but that's kind of obvious."

"No, he means, you know a lot about her feelings and stuff like that?" Skylar asked. I crossed my arms, "Where is this going?" "We need help. We want to get Bree and Marcus back together," Jax told me.

"Join the club. I've wanted them to get together ever since he told me he liked her a couple years ago at the ice cream place. I was so proud that day because he came to _me_ with dating advice. _ME!_ " I exclaimed.

Jax and Skylar looked at me surprised. "You okay there, buddy?" Skylar asked. "Fine," I replied. "Anyway, will you help us?" Jax asked. "I don't think we should get involved. Don't you think love should come naturally and not be forced?" I asked.

"You sound like an online dating ad," Skylar told me. "Come on! We don't know how long Marcus will want to stay here. He's already given up. If I wasn't here, he would be back in Florida feeling guilty," Jax said.

I was silent. I didn't want to ruin Marcus and Bree's relationship, but I wanted to save it too. Then Kaz opened the door to the balcony. "Cool! Are you guys having a secret meeting? Can I join?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Kaz, we're trying to have a private conversation. Can you please go?" Skylar asked. "Nope. Either you tell me what's going on or I'll get Oliver. All I have to say is that Skylar was hanging out with Jax again and he'll come out here and attack everyone," Kaz said.

"He'll do _what!?"_ Jax asked.

"Get lost, Kaz!" I exclaimed. "Fine… Oliver!" Kaz yelled. Oliver came on the balcony too. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then he saw Jax and Skylar standing next to each other.

Then Oliver started yelling and started charging towards Jax. "Oliver! Stop!" Skylar yelled. Oliver stopped right before he was about to bang into Jax. "This isn't over, punk," Oliver told Jax. Jax's eyes widened.

"Is everything okay out here?" Someone asked. We turned, Marcus was standing there. "Its okay, Marcus. We're fine," Jax said to him. "What are you guys doing out here?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing. We're just uh…" I started.

"We're just talking and uh… Oliver didn't agree with Jax about something, then they got into a big fight, and Oliver almost attacked him," Skylar told him. He looked at us confused. "Uh… Okay… have fun?"

He closed the door and walked away. "Are you ready to tell us what's going on?" Kaz asked with a stupid smirk on his face. "We might as well," Jax said. "Tell us what? What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"We're trying to get Bree and Marcus back together," Skylar said. "Yeah, we were asking _Chase_ for help, but the more the merrier I guess," Jax replied. "By the way, I'll help you guys," I added.

"What about you guys?" Jax asked.

"I'm in!" Kaz exclaimed, "Ooh! Can we those matchmaker people that are on TV?" "I'm in too. I think they go good together," Oliver said with a smile. "We should come up with a ship name!" Skylar exclaimed.

"A _ship name_? What's that?" I asked. "It's a name for two people who you think look good together. Like it both includes their names. For example, Captain Swan. Captain Hook and Emma Swan from Once Upon a Time. That's a ship name," Skylar explained.

"Ooh! I like that show!" Kaz exclaimed. "I know you watch it with me," Skylar said in annoyance. "I can't believe Henry kissed Violet though," Kaz told her. "I know right?" Skylar said excitedly.

"Guys! Getting off topic here!" Jax exclaimed. "So what would be a good "ship name"?" I asked. "Skoliver," Oliver blurted out. We all turned to look at him. "Hey Jax?" I asked. "Yes?" "How do you do that thing that Marcus does with his eyebrow?"

"You mean a slybrow?" Jax asked. "Yes. Turn to Oliver and do one," I told him. He turned to Oliver and gave him the slybrow. "What is Skoliver? That has nothing to do with Marcus and Bree?" Skylar asked.

Kaz couldn't stop laughing. Jax and I were trying to hold back our laughs too. Oliver was blushing. "What?" She asked. "You seriously don't know?" Kaz asked. "Know what?"

This made me and Jax start to laugh even more. "Skoliver! Oliver plus Skylar equals Skoliver!" Jax exclaimed. "Ew!" Skylar shouted. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is we get Marcus and Bree back together again," Jax said as soon as the laughter died down.

We nodded he was right. That was the main reason why they came here. So that Marcus could have a second chance at his relationship with Bree. "So who's with me?" Jax asked as he put his hand it.

Skylar put his hand on top of Jax's and smiled. Oliver looked over at them angrily and put his hand on top of Skylar's with a full force. "Ouch," Skylar whispered. I put my hand on top of Oliver's and Kaz put his hand on top of mine.

"For Marcus and Bree," I said. We all lifted our hands up high. We were going to get them back together. This was like the Elite Force 3.0. We were no longer saving the world, we were saving a relationship.

Pretty weird, right? This is what happens when I spend my time with a bunch of nerds. No wonder why I don't have a girlfriend… Actually… There are more reasons than that.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You guys have a ship name for Bree and Marcus? I know there are a few out there, but I would love to hear some more! Let me know and I will pick my favorite. Hop you guys enjoy!**

 **-Angie**


	6. Go For It and Marcee

**Marcus' POV:**

I was reading a book on the couch when Jax confronted me. "Hey buddy," He said as he sat down on the couch. I put the book down on the coffee table. "Hey, Jax! What's new?" I asked.

"N—not much… Just wanted to know when you were going to talk to Bree about… you know, your relationship so far," Jax said. I picked my book back up. "I have no idea. I guess I'll have to wait until she's ready," I replied.

"But you know woman! That could take forever!" Jax exclaimed. I closed my book again. "What's going on, Jax?" I asked. "I just feel like you should jump the opportunity. We're only here for a couple weeks. Before you know it we'll have to go home. I don't want you to waste the trip," Jax explained.

"Maybe later. I wanna finish this book," I said as I opened my book again. Jax rolled his eyes and left. Kaz and Oliver came into the room. "Marcus! We just wanted to tell you that we totally support you being with Bree," Oliver said.

I looked up from my book, "Uh… okay?" "We also think that if she's someone who you really care about that you should spend no more time just sitting on the couch," Kaz told me.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" I asked. "Just go talk to Bree!" Oliver yelled. "Calm down, Oliver," Kaz muttered to him. "Why is everyone bothering me to talk to Bree? I'll talk to her when I want to!" I exclaimed. Kaz and Oliver left without saying another word.

Chase came downstairs and entered the living room. "Hey, Marcus. Whatcha doing?" I rolled my eyes. "Not you too!" I exclaimed. "Huh?" Chase asked. Chase walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What do you mean, "Not you too!"?" I sighed and put my book down once more. "Everyone's forcing me to go talk to Bree. To be honest, I don't want to. I want her to talk to me first. I don't want to push her to start our relationship again either," I explained, "Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. You don't understand how my sister is feeling right now and you don't want to push her to get back into a relationship with you. I get that. That's actually real mature of you. My sister would be lucky to have you either way," Chase replied with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks. I can't believe I'm still mature since I like with the most immature person on the planet," (Meaning Jax) Chase started laughing. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad my sister dated you. She made the right choice," Chase said. He got off the couch and left.

 **Skylar's POV:**

Jax, Oliver, Kaz, and I were spying on Chase and Marcus the whole time as they were talking. Chase met up with us as soon as Chase left Marcus. We waited for Marcus to leave the couch and then we all went outside on the balcony.

"So let me get this straight, he called me _immature_? _Again_!?" Jax asked. "Jax! Concentrate!" I exclaimed. "He doesn't feel like pushing Bree to getting back into a relationship with her. He's doing this because he cares about her," Chase explained.

"But if she doesn't tell him how she feels, then he may never tell her how he feels. Then Marcus will leave here like he made a big mistake," I said. "And then I'd hear about how much he failed for five months straight," Jax added. "Good. Then there would be someone more annoying then you," Oliver said.

"So how are we going to get them to confess their feelings to each other?" Chase asked. "We could put them in chairs and interrogate them," Kaz suggested. "I always hope you're joking," Oliver told him.

"I'll go talk to Bree. Maybe we can talk about it. It's worth a shot," I said. "I could come," Jax suggested. I smiled, "You're sweet, but she's _my_ best friend." Oliver glanced at him with jealous eyes.

I walked back into the house and went upstairs. I walked into our room. "Hey Bree," I said with a smile. She was doing her hair. "Oh, hey! What do you think of this new hairstyle I found online?" She asked as she showed me her hairstyle.

"I love it. You should do it to me sometime," I replied. She made room on the bed for me to sit on it. I sat on the bed. "So, have you thought about what I've said about Marcus?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know what to do, Skylar. I know he's only here for a short period of time, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him. I'm kind of waiting for him to talk first," She explained. Great, now they both are waiting for the other person to talk. This means that they'll probably never talk to each other… Just great.

"Just to be clear, you still like him, right?" I asked. "No… Yes! Ugh! I don't know!" Bree exclaimed. "Well if he were to leave without ever talking to you about what happened, would you be… disappointed?" I asked. "Of course I would," She replied.

"Maybe you guys should just talk. Catch up. Then, if you feel ready, you guys can start talking about your relationship," I suggested. Bree sighed. "I guess you're right… I know you're right. Okay! I'll do it!" She exclaimed. I started clapping excitedly.

She got up from the bed. "Do you know where he is?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm guessing somewhere around the house," I replied. She walked out the door and headed downstairs.

"You guys can come in," I said. Then Chase, Jax, Oliver, and Kaz appeared at the doorway. "How'd it go?" Chase asked. "I think you guys know," I replied. "This is so good! We're one step closer!" Jax exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together.

"Do you think it'll work?" Oliver asked. "I hope so. I really want this to work," I replied. "Marcee!" Kaz exclaimed. We looked at him strangely. "Huh?" Chase said. "Marcee," Kaz repeated, "You know how we were trying to figure out a ship name? Well, there you go!"

"Marcee… I like it," I said. "Me too," Oliver said quickly. "Not as good as Skoliver, eh?" Jax asked as he nudged Oliver. Oliver punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Jax exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder. I hoped this plan would work…

 **Bree's POV:**

I went downstairs looking all over for Marcus. Douglas came into the kitchen and grabbed a cup for his coffee. "Hey Bree, what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm looking for Marcus. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"We were talking for a while in his room, and then I had to take care of something so I left," Douglas explained. "So do you know where he is now?" I asked. "He's probably in his bed room. You can check there," Douglas told me.

"Thanks, Douglas. I appreciate it," I replied with a smile. I super sped back up the stairs. I passed my room and almost everyone was hanging out in it. That's weird… whatever, I'm on a mission.

I reached the guest bedroom where Jax and Marcus had been staying. I sighed, _"Now or never Bree. Go talk to him,"_ I thought to myself. I hesitated, but knocked on the door. It took a minute before it opened.

"Hey Bree," Marcus said as he opened the door. "Uh, hey! Do you want to go on a walk or something? I want to catch up," I said kind of fast and out of breath. He looked at me surprised. "U—uh yeah! Sure! Let me grab my coat," Marcus said.

He went into his room for a minute and grabbed his coat. He came out of the door and closed it behind him. "Ready to go?" He asked as he threw the coat over his back. "Yeah, let's go," I replied with a smile.


	7. Happiest Man and Soggy Popcorn

**Ask and you shall receive. LOL! Here's your update! I basically reenacted a scene from Cloud 9. Well, kind of. Maybe you guys can catch what I did. Enjoy! Kind of had writer's block yesterday but I had a good night sleep and thought about it so I hope it's good.**

 **Bree's POV:**

We exited the penthouse, and started walking around the block. We were quiet for a good five minutes. I was kind of cold but tried not to let him know that. He found out anyway… "Do you need my jacket?" He asked as he started to take it off.

"No, I—I'll be fine," I replied shivering. "No, you're not. Here, take it," Marcus said as he handed it to me. I cautiously took my coat and put it on. "Thank you," I said quietly.

I put my hands in the coat pockets and we continued walking. "So… Jax came all the way here for you?" I asked. "Yeah, I kind of didn't give him a choice. But I know that all he wants is for me to be happy so he came because he wouldn't leave his best friend hanging," Marcus replied.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked. "No, surprisingly. He seems to be doing well with Skylar though," Marcus said. "I'd say so. Skylar really likes him," I told him. "Really? Huh. I never really asked Jax. He usually tells me everything so I'm sure he'll tell me in his own time," Marcus replied.

We were silent for a minute. "How about you?"I asked quickly. "Me?" He asked. "Yeah. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Marcus sighed. "Of course not. You know how I felt about you," Marcus said, "How I still feel about you."

"So there never was another girl?" I asked. "No! Yes… Uh… It's complicated," Marcus replied. "So which one is it?" I asked. "She was my friend's sister. She liked me at one point and I kind of liked her too. I would see her almost every day. When she wanted to take things to the next step, meaning dating, I said no because I was still in love with you," Marcus confessed.

I stopped walking, "You gave up a chance to be happy again because of me?" "Of course! No matter how this works out, I will still love you. Even if that means I have to love you enough to let you go. Like last time," Marcus replied.

"Do you know how many days… no weeks… no… months I cried about that? I kept thinking to myself, what did I do wrong? Was I not good enough for you? Marcus, you ran away from your problems instead of facing them. I realized I wasn't the one that did something wrong, it was you," I told him.

Marcus was speechless. He started walking briskly back to the penthouse. Then I yelled to him, "You ran away from your biggest fear instead of facing it. We could have worked through it together! That's how much I cared and still care about you!"

Marcus stopped. I seriously was still in shock that I yelled at him the way I did. He turned around and started walking angrily towards me. Oh great, now it was his time to yell…

But he didn't. He walked over to me and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed him back hard as well. I felt a raindrop on my cheek and then it started pouring. His lips were sweet. I had missed kissing him so much. The kiss felt like it lasted forever.

I let go and smiled up at him. "It's raining!" He exclaimed. I started laughing. He lifted me up high so that I was taller than him and I kissed him again. I felt like I was in Nicolas Spark's book "The Notebook". Allie was me and Noah was Marcus. Could anything top this moment?

 **Oliver's POV:**

We were spying on them the whole time. We heard basically everything. We knew it was supposed to be a "just them" thing, but we couldn't help it. When we saw them kiss Jax said, "Mission accomplished."

I high fived Jax. What? Look, I know that he stole Skylar and everything but he won't be staying long. Right? RIGHT!? I hope they won't stay long. "This is so adorable!" Skylar exclaimed as she took a picture of them with her phone.

We forgot our umbrellas so we were all getting drenched. Chase looked mad and disappointed at the same time since he was getting soaked but I could still tell he was happy for his sister.

Kaz, I have no idea what he was even doing. He brought popcorn along for some weird reason but it started to rain and he was still eating it! It must have tasted so gross.

"We better get back, we don't want them finding out," I said. "Oh, they're gonna find out! Look at us!" Chase yelled. "Shhh!" Jax quietly as he punched Chase in the arm, "They might hear you!"

"Oliver's right, let's go," Skylar said. I blushed. She agreed with me! Kaz was still munching on his popcorn. "Kaz, can I see your popcorn?" I asked. He handed me the bag. I took the bag and dumped it on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. "It's disgusting. Come on! Let's go!" I exclaimed. We all ran back to the Davenport Towers. We got into the elevator and went up to our floor.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport were there with their arms crossed. "Uh… hey guys," I said to them. We looked at them kind of awkwardly. "Where were you guys?" Mr. Davenport asked. He kind of sounded angry.

"We were…" Skylar started.

"We got a mission alert and Douglas and I had to go on our own!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "Wait, what?" Chase asked. "Yeah! Roman and Riker were causing trouble and we had to go stop them," Douglas said.

"Did you win?" Kaz asked. We looked at him like he was an idiot. I mean he was but still. Mr. Davenport shook his head. "We took care of it. But I want you guys to get cleaned up… Now!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

We quickly ran up the stairs and got cleaned up. Well, I guess it was worth it. To be honest, I thought Mr. Davenport was going to yell at us way worse. At least we weren't punished or anything.

 **Marcus' POV:**

Bree and I walked back to the penthouse holding hands. I felt like the luckiest man alive. I was so glad that Bree and I resolved our differences. We got into the elevator and starting going up to the penthouse.

"Do you think we should tell our friends?" Bree asked. "Of course! They deserve to know. Besides, I really can't contain this. We have to tell somebody, " I told her. She smiled and gave me another kiss on the lips.

We reached the door and opened it. Mr. Davenport and my dad were standing there. They didn't look too happy. "Now where were you, Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked as he crossed his arms.

"I uh… was out with Marcus," Bree replied quietly.

He gave us this big explanation on how Douglas and he had to take on Roman and Riker. "I want you both upstairs. Now!" Mr. Davenport yelled. We went up the stairs as fast as we could.

I dropped Bree off at her room and gave her a kiss. I walked into my room and Jax was sitting on the bed. It looked like he had just come out of the shower. "Hey man. How'd it go?" Jax asked.

I sighed and smiled, "Amazing! Bree and I are back together it looks like!" Jax looked surprised but he also looked like he was hiding something. "That's great, man!" He exclaimed.

I ignored his suspicious reply. "I am the happiest person right now. I have everything I need," I told him. "That's good. I hope everything works out. I'm happy for you," Jax replied with a smile. I smiled back, "Me too."

 **There's going to be a major plot twist pretty soon so rejoice for now! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Angie**


	8. Back Together? and NOTHING IS HAPPENING

**Sorry it's a little late. I had a terrible case of writer's block. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I put in a Lab Rats quote in there. See if you can find it! (Hint: It's from the first episode) Enjoy!**

 **Skylar's POV:**

I heard Bree and Marcus coming up the stairs. I quickly sat on my bed and started to "read" a magazine. Then Bree opened the door. She closed it and smiled. "Shut up!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Although I saw everything, I still wanted to act like I just found out.

She nodded happily and I threw down the magazine. "So what happened exactly?" I asked. Bree sat down on my bed. "Well we had this long discussion and then we just started arguing with each other. He started storming away and I yelled to him that I cared about him and he turned around and we kissed…" Bree explained.

"You're soaked though. What happened?" I asked. "It started raining. We didn't have an umbrella or anything," Bree replied. "Aw! That is so romantic!" I gushed. "Yeah. It was pretty epic," Bree said with a smile.

"So are you two officially back together or not?" I asked. Bree shrugged. "I hope so." I started squealing and hugged her. I was really happy for her! Our plan worked! I think. I hope.

 **Chase's POV:**

I sat on the couch reading a book. Kaz walked over to the couch and sat down. He started eating the bowl of grapes that were on the coffee table. "So do you think Marcus and Jax are staying?" Kaz asked.

"Uh, I have no idea. Probably just Marcus. Jax seems pretty happy with his life right now," I replied. I wasn't really paying attention to Kaz. I never really pay attention to him. Is that wrong?

"I'm kind of worried about Oliver. He's okay with Jax but they still aren't good friends. That's why I was asking. I don't want it to be a problem," Kaz told me. "Well, I'm sure they'll be friends in their own time," I replied as I turned the page in my book.

"This is all because of Skylar," Kaz said as he shoved a bunch of grapes in his mouth. "Well, Oliver is making things a bit confusing. Relationships aren't going to work if the other person isn't interested," I reminded Kaz.

"Oh yeah? And you know this because you've been in _so_ many relationships. Right?" Kaz asked sarcastically. "Yes," I said quickly then I thought about the question and blushed. Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Look, as long as Skylar and Jax keep their relationship to the "friend zone" then Oliver won't have to worry," I explained. Skylar came running down the stairs. "Do you guys like this?" She asked. I looked up as she held up a red dress.

"Why are you asking us? Don't you have a best friend?" I asked sarcastically. I meant Bree. Bree knew all about this stuff. Why wasn't she consulting her? "No! I need a guy's point of view," Skylar replied. Kaz looked at her with suspicion.

"Why?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my water. "I want to try and impress Jax," She told us. I choked on my water and Kaz's mouth dropped. I wiped my mouth. "Uh, don't you mean Oliver?" Kaz asked.

"Huh? No. Jax. So do you guys think he'll like it?" She asked. Kaz and I glanced at each other. "Uh, whatever," I said quickly. Skylar rolled her eyes. "Big help, guys." She walked back upstairs.

"Dude! We gotta help Oliver!" Kaz exclaimed. "No way!" I whispered. "He's my best friend. When he finds out about this he'll be crushed," Kaz told me. "But Jax is our good friend too," I reminded him. "Besides, how do we even know if Jax likes her back?"

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Oliver asked as he came into the living room. "Uh… nothing. Nothing at all. NO THING IS HAPPENING," Kaz said. I sighed and put my fingers on my eyes he was such an idiot and he is totally going to give it away.

"I need air," Kaz said as ran onto the balcony. Oliver sat on the couch cautiously. "What's up with crazy?" Oliver asked. Then I started to freeze up. "Uh… nothing. Nothing at all. Is it getting hot in here?" I asked as I fanned myself with my book.

Jax came down the stairs. "Marcus is really happy. I wonder if he's planning on staying," Jax said. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "And what about you? Do you think you're going to stay?" Oliver asked. Jax and I looked at Oliver weirdly. "Not that I care," He added.

"Uh, I don't know. If I can get a job down here maybe. But my family is also in Florida," Jax replied as he sat on the couch and started drinking his water. "Family? Do you have a big family?" I asked.

"Eh, it's just me, my mom, my dad and my three sisters. One is dating so don't get any ideas," Jax said. "How old are they?" Oliver asked. "The oldest is twenty. She's the one with the boyfriend and then my twin sister is my age, and my youngest sister just turned sixteen," Jax explained.

"Do you see them often?" I asked. "Sometimes. Whenever I'm not working or something I try to go visit them. Our aunt and uncle just moved next door to them along with our cousins and our grandparents moved into the house. So almost everyone is over there," Jax replied.

Kaz opens the door from the balcony and sighs. "Must better," He said. Then he notices Jax. "YOU!" He yells. Jax looks at him surprised. "Huh?" "Come with me," Kaz says as he pulls Jax off the couch. They go onto the balcony and shut the door.

Oliver looks at me confused. I shrugged. I didn't want him to find out. That would be a train that none of us would ever get off of.

 **Kaz's POV:**

"Dude, I thought we were cool. Unless you're turning into Oliver," Jax said. I cross my arms angrily. "You know Skylar likes you?" Jax looked at me with his eyes widened. "She does?" He asked kind of high pitched. He cleared his throat. "I mean, she does?" He asked sounding normal.

I nodded. "Yes! And do you know what happens if Oliver finds out?" "I'm guessing I'll end up in a hospital," Jax replied. "Yeah. Look, I know you don't know Oliver really well but you got to think about what you're getting yourself into. Do you really want this?" I asked.

"Okay, first off, who even says if I like Skylar? Maybe I don't," Jax told me. "Well, you haven't said otherwise," I reminded him. Jax sighed. "Alright. I'll try to keep her away from me. I know Oliver and I haven't always been good friends, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him."

"Good," I replied simply. I open the door and Jax and I go back inside. Before we sit down we hear someone say, "Hello boys." We look up and Skylar is standing at the top of the stairs. She had her red dress on and her hair was up in a bun.

Oliver fainted and Jax looked at her stunned. "Oh great," I murmured to myself. Just great…

 **Just so you guys know, this isn't the cliff hanger. It's coming! Hopefully either in the next chapter or two chapters after it. Anyway, enjoy!**


	9. Jealousy and Rage

**Jax's POV:**

Wow. Just wow. Skylar looked… Wow. She walked down the stairs gracefully. I closed my mouth as Kaz punched me in the arm. Chase shook Oliver violently. "What happened!?" Oliver exclaimed.

I pointed to Skylar. He looked at her again and fainted. Skylar approached me. "Do you like my dress?" She asked as she twirled. "Remember what we agreed to do," Kaz whispered to me. "I don't want to hurt her feelings," I whispered back. He slapped me on the back hard.

"Ow, I uh… think it's alright," I said to her without making eye contact. "I was thinking maybe sometime we could hang out. Maybe like tonight or something," She said as she played with her hair.

I looked at Kaz and mouthed, _"What do I do?"_ Oliver got up again. "Saved by the bell," I murmured. Oliver looked at Skylar. "Wow, you look real nice." "We know. You fainted twice just because she looked nice," Chase told him as he rolled his eyes.

"So what do you say, Jax? Want to hang out?" Skylar asked me. "He wants to do what!?" Oliver exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. "Oh great…" Kaz said. "Uh… I don't know what to say," I started.

"I'm going to tell you what you're going to say: You're going to tell her no. Skylar belongs to me, not you, Jax!" Oliver yelled at me. "Hey, if I want to go out with Skylar I will!" I yelled back.

"Hey!" We heard someone yell from the staircase. We all looked over. It was Marcus and Bree. "What is going on?" Marcus asked as he came down the stairs with Bree following.

"Long story," Chase muttered to himself.

"Nothing. Oliver is being a jerk," Skylar told Bree as she glanced angrily at Oliver. "I'm being a jerk!? If anything _he's_ being a jerk," Oliver said as he pointed to me. "Oh _I'm_ being the jerk? You're the one that's causing all the problems," I snapped.

Then, Oliver pushed me so hard that I fell on the floor. I felt my head bang on the hard floor. "Jax! Are you alright!?" Marcus yelled. He held out his hand and helped me off the floor.

I felt the back of my head with my hand and I looked at my hand. It was blood red. "Why'd you do that!?" Skylar yelled at Oliver. Oliver was speechless. "I'll get some ice," Bree said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Let me look at it," Chase said as he got up from the couch. He studied the back of my head. "He might needs stitches," Chase said. "It burns so bad!" I exclaimed. It really did hurt. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"I'm so sorry, Jax," Oliver said as he looked at me in shock. "Yikes! It looks like there's a hole in his head!" Kaz exclaimed. "Not helping!" Bree yelled as she put ice on the back of my head.

"What's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked as he entered the room. "Oliver pushed Jax and Jax's head is bleeding," Skylar told him. Mr. Davenport rushed over to me and told Bree to remove the ice and he looked at my head.

"We need to get him to a hospital. It's pretty bad. He's lucky he didn't have a concussion," Mr. Davenport said as he guided me to the door. "I'll come," Marcus suggested. "No, it's better if I take him. You guys stay here. I'll let you know what happens," Mr. Davenport told them.

"Good luck, Jax," Marcus said as I was heading out the door. I needed all the good lucks I could get.

 **Marcus' POV:**

As soon as Mr. Davenport and Jax were gone… "What were you thinking!?" I yelled at Oliver. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen!" Oliver fought back. "Poor Jax! He didn't do anything and you just pushed him!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Okay, hold on! Stop blaming Oliver! Jax put this on himself!" Kaz said in defense for his friend. "Well Oliver was the one that pushed him," Chase said crossing his arms.

We all bickered back and forth until Bree yelled, "ENOUGH!" We all turned to her amazed that she could yell that loud. "Listen, it doesn't matter how or why Jax fell, the only _important_ thing is, he's now in the hospital because of this stupid argument! Was it really all worth it?" Bree asked.

Everyone was quiet. "Whatever," Skylar murmured as she walked off angrily upstairs. Oliver ran upstairs too with Kaz on his heels, and Chase and I left angrily. I don't know if these people realize, but this is my best friend! I just want to know if he'll be alright.

-Time skip to that evening-

I was sitting down at the table waiting for my phone to ring. I really wanted Jax to just call me. Then I heard someone walk into the kitchen. "Hey, you okay?" The voice asked. I turned around, it was Bree.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for my friend to call," I said with a sigh. Don't worry, he'll call," She assured me as she rubbed my shoulders. "I just hope everything is going okay. He's my best friend, I really care about him," I told her.

"Jax is strong, he'll be fine. Trust me," She said. I looked up and said, "I trust you." She kissed me lightly on the lips. Then Chase walked into the room. "Hey, heard from Jax yet?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

"No, not yet. But he'll be fine," I told him. "What's for dinner?" Kaz asked as he walked into the kitchen as well. "I ordered pizza," Bree said as she walked over to the cabinet to get paper plates.

Then the doorbell rang. "YES!" Kaz exclaimed as he rushed to open the door. "Bree! I need money!" He yelled. Bree sighed and pulled out her wallet. "I got it," I said as I walked over to the door and gave the pizza guy his money.

"Dinner!" I yelled.

Skylar came downstairs. She had taken a shower and looked kind of depressed. Oliver followed. During dinner everyone was silent. No one talked. All that came out of Oliver's mouth was 'Can you pass me the garlic.'

I hung out with Bree until it was time to go to bed; I kissed her goodnight and walked into my room. (She wanted to stay up on the balcony a little while longer) I closed the door. I sighed. Still no call from Jax. I started to drift off to sleep.

Then my phone rang. I got up startled a little bit. I picked up my phone, "Hello?" I said. "Hey, Marcus. It's Mr. Davenport," The voice said. "Hey Mr. Davenport! How's Jax doing? Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's doing well. They gave him some stitches and they're keeping him overnight. Douglas found out and he's on his way to the penthouse. He should be there by the morning," Mr. Davenport replied. "Can I talk to Jax?" I asked. "Uh, he's sleeping. The medication really tuckered him out. He'll call you first thing in the morning," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Night." "Night." I hung up the phone and went back into my covers. Good, one less thing I had to worry about.

-Time skip again to the next morning-

I woke up at 8:00. I heard a lot of bickering going on downstairs. Confused, I quickly got ready and headed down the stairs. Skylar was crying and Chase, Oliver, Kaz, and my dad were all sitting on the couch. They looked shocked.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I walked into the living room. Chase shook his head. "Where's Bree?" I asked. Skylar looked up with tears in her eyes. "B-Bree is missing."

 **YAY! A cliff hanger! This is the one I have been waiting for! It actually worked out pretty well. So where is Bree? Will Jax be okay? EEEK! .questions. Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned!**

 **-Angie**


	10. Captured and We're All in This Together

**Skylar's POV:**

"What do you mean "Bree is missing!?"" Marcus yelled. I flinched. I knew as soon as we told him that he would get so mad. "Calm down Marcus. We'll find her," Douglas said as he got up from the couch.

"Alright, let's think. When was the last time anyone has seen Bree?" Chase asked as soon as Marcus and Douglas took a seat on the couch. "Well, she didn't come into our room to go to sleep last night," I told them. "Last time I saw her was at dinner," Oliver added.

"Marcus, did you see Bree at all last night after dinner?" Douglas asked. "We hung out on the balcony for a little while. Until I told her I was going to bed. She told me she was going to stay out there for a while…" Marcus explained.

"So do you think she was kidnapped!?" Kaz asked a little bit nervous and excited at once. "It could be a possibility," Douglas said with a frown on his face. "We have to get her back!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Hold on, we need a plan! We don't even know who took her," Chase reminded him. "Is there any way of finding out?" Oliver asked. "Sure. Mr. Davenport installed security cameras all over the house. Even on the balcony. We can view them in Mission Command," He explained. "What are we waiting for? We haven't got a lot of time," Marcus said.

-Time skip-

We carefully watched the security footage. But the last part was cut off… After Marcus said goodnight to Bree, it was like the cameras went off. "Great, how are we going to know what happened now?" I asked.

Then all of a sudden something popped up on the screen. "Hey, someone's trying to video call us!" Kaz exclaimed. "Maybe its Bree," Chase said. He accepted the video call. Roman and Riker appeared on the screen.

"Ugh, great! Not these two airheads!" Douglas yelled. "We heard that you were looking for someone," Riker said. Both of the boys cleared out of the way so that we could see.

"Bree!" Marcus yelled. Bree was in a jail cell that I was in when Roman and Riker captured me too. "Why did you take her?" Oliver asked. "We figured it was the perfect time. You guys were all mad at each other for some reason or another that it was too easy to capture one of you," Roman explained.

"We'll start by getting rid of her first. But we'll be coming for each of you. One by one. It's only a matter of time. So say goodbye to your friend. You're never gonna see her again," Riker said as he smiled evilly.

"Guys! Help me!" Bree yelled.

Then the video call disconnected. "What are we going to do!?" Marcus asked as he paced around Mission Command. "Maybe we should wait for Mr. Davenport to get home," Oliver suggested. "WAIT!? Just wait!? Your friend is in danger and you just want to wait!?" I yelled at him.

"You got a better idea!?" He yelled back. "Maybe we should…" Kaz started. "SHUT IT, KAZ!" Oliver and I yelled. "We need to go after her," Marcus said. "Are you nuts!? Without a backup plan!?" Chase yelled to Marcus.

"Bree's going to die if we don't hurry up and save her!" Marcus yelled to him. "We're _ALL_ going to die if we aren't smart about this!" Chase yelled. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Douglas yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"This is exactly why it was so easy for Roman and Riker to steal Bree. You guys are an Elite Force! You need to work together!" Douglas reminded us. "I'm not a part of the Elite Force," Marcus said.

"It doesn't matter. Douglas is right. We're fighting each other instead of fighting to real enemy. Bree is counting on us and we need to help her," I told them. I put my hand in front of me. "Who's with me?" I asked.

Marcus put his hand on top of mine. Chase uncrossed his arms and put his hand on top of Marcus'. Douglas put his hand on top of Chase's and Kaz put his on top of Douglas'. Oliver was the last one.

"What do you say, bud?" Marcus asked. Oliver sighed and put his hand on top of Kaz's. "Let's do this!" Kaz yelled. Everyone raised their hands in the air. We were going to go save our friend.

 **Sorry this chapter was a tad bit short, but still important, right? I know a lot of you guessed that Jax was going to turn evil or anything but no. I liked him too much as a character to make him evil. XD Are they going to save Bree in time? Will Mr. Davenport find out and be angry? We'll just have to see! ;)**

 **-Angie**


	11. Name Calling and Jail Cells

**Bree's POV:**

I pace around my "jail cell" frantically. I knew my friends had my back, but this is a matter of life and death! Plus, the whole reason I'm in this mess is partly their fault. We were so caught up with each other that we were basically handing ourselves over to Roman and Riker.

I really couldn't take this much longer. I wanted to break down and cry. I missed my friends, my boyfriend, everyone! I just wanted them to just save me already! Then Roman and Riker appear.

"What do you want?" I ask with anger rising in my voice. "We just wanted to know if you were comfortable. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible before we annihilate you," Roman replies with an evil grin.

"I wouldn't keep that smirk on for too long. My friends are coming for me," I tell them as I cross my arms. Their grins disappear. They don't seem offended though. Riker scoffs. "Please, they wouldn't even be able to compromise. That's why we took you. We knew that you guys couldn't even agree what to have for dinner."

I stay silent. Of course they were right. Were my friends even coming for me? "Sit tight, princess," Roman whispers. "Your time will come soon enough."

 **Marcus' POV:**

I know we agreed NOT to tell Mr. Davenport, but I decide to call Jax's cell phone. Maybe he was awake. It rang for a couple of minutes. "Hey!" I hear a voice say. "Jax?" I ask. "Yeah! Guess what? The doctor said I can come home today! I'm getting ready now," Jax replies.

"Oh. Good for you, buddy. Glad you're okay," I say. "What's up? You sound worried," Jax asks. "Bree is missing," I whisper into the phone. "What!? Should I tell Mr. Davenport?" Jax asks.

"No! Don't tell him. Listen, Roman and Riker have her. Chase tracked down her GPS location and we're going to go get her. Just try and stall Mr. Davenport as much as possible," I reply.

"But, when will I know you guys are back at the penthouse?" Jax asks. "I'll text you," I tell him. "Maybe I should go with you guys. Just in case something happens," Jax suggests. "No, I need you to distract Mr. Davenport. Deal?" I ask.

I hear him sigh. "Alright. Fine. Let me know what happens. Be careful," He replies. "Alright. I'll keep you posted. Bye, Jax," I say. "Good luck!" I hang up my phone. I spot my dad getting ready.

"Uh, you're not going dressed like that are you?" Douglas asks as he looks down at my clothes. "I'd like the say the same about you," I reply. He rolls his eyes. "This protects my chest from you know…" He starts.

"And what's wrong with mine?" I ask. "Here," He says as he gets a blue suit off the counter. "This is yours." "My own mission suit!?" I ask in disbelief. "Yeah. Long story. Don't have time for the details," He replies. "Go put it on."

-Time skip-

Fifteen minutes later, everyone is ready. We all gather in the living room. Everyone is wearing the blue mission suits. "Let's go save Bree," Douglas says as we head out the door.

We follow Chase as he tracks down her location. "Hey! This is where I was when I was captured by Roman and Riker," Skylar says as she looks around. "So where's Bree?" Oliver asks. "I don't get it. She should be right in front of our noses," Chase says.

"Well, she clearly isn't," Kaz replies.

"I'm not an idiot. I can see that!" Chase yells. "Well, you can see that, but I'm not sure you're right about the idiot part," Oliver says with a grin. "Uh oh…" Skylar starts. "You watch it, Super freak!" Chase exclaims.

"Now's not the time to call each other names!" Douglas says. "Zip it, Hipster Porcupine," Chase snaps back. "Enough! This is what got us in this situation in the first place!" I yell.

Then I hear something zoom past us. "What was that?" Skylar whispers. Then all of a sudden a black swarm surrounds us. "It's happening again!" Kaz yells as he jumps into Oliver's arms.

"What's going on!?" I yell. "They are forming a ring of centrifugal force around us. If we don't act soon, it could crush us!" Chase yells back. "Should I use my Cryo Blast again?" Oliver asks. "Do it! We have to stop it before it gets too powerful!" Skylar tells him.

We all close our eyes before Oliver uses his Cryo Blast. Then, all is silent. I don't hear the gushing wind. I open my eyes and we're in a cell. "Where the heck are we?" Kaz asks. "My heroes," I hear someone say sarcastically.

We turn around. Bree was there too! "Bree!" We all exclaim. "Don't get too excited. Roman and Riker are holding us all here until they have enough power to destroy us. And that's right about now," She explains.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asks.

"She means we're going to destroy you all," A voice says. We all jump. It's Roman and Riker. "Aaah!" We scream. "We've been waiting a long time for this," Riker says with a grin. "Now it's finally time," Roman adds.

"Anyone got any bright ideas before we die?" Douglas asks. "She goes first. We figured you guys would like to see a sure before you're all destroyed one by one," Roman says as he points to Bree.

They take Bree out of the cell. "Bree!" I yell. "It's okay Marcus," She says quietly. Tears start to run down my face. This CANNOT be happening. "Say goodbye," Riker says.

Then they both are frozen still. They look petrified. In fear, they grab a hold of each other and they use their shape shifting to change into crows and fly away.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliff hanger! So what do you guys think made Roman and Riker so scared that they just took off? Was it a someone or a something? Sorry this chapter was a little weird, I had writer's block for a while and I basically threw this together. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! After this chapter, there will only be two chapters left. *starts to cry* Anyway, here are the review responses:**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I couldn't picture Jax evil either. He's just so… awesome and nerdy! XD I'm really glad you like it. Here's your update!**

 **Alexis05: Well, this is what happened in the next chapter! LOL.**

 **Random Reviewer 1: I know! I really want that to happen. *hint it might actually happen* Thanks so much for your support and here's your update!**


	12. Cryo-Blasters and Apologizes

**Skylar's POV:**

We were all confused. Were they gone? Could we leave without them noticing? Or was it some big illusion to think that they left? Then, Mr. Davenport and Jax are standing before us with these weird gun shaped things in their hands.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Bree exclaimed. "Jax! I thought I told you to keep Mr. Davenport _away_ from here," Marcus whispered to Jax. "Well, if it wasn't for Jax telling me that you guys were going after Bree, you probably all would have been dead!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

We all stood in silence. "Thanks," We all said awkwardly. "How did you stop them anyway?" Oliver asked. "Well, Mr. Davenport forgot that he invented cryo BLASTERS. That's their weakness. We just used it against them," Jax explained.

"Oh, I remember the cryo blasters! Leo froze Tasha and Janelle with them!" Chase exclaimed. "And me," Douglas added. Bree patted his back sympathetically. "Oliver, use your super strength to get us out of here! I wanna go home!" Kaz complained.

Oliver quickly tore apart the door. "Let's go," I said as we started running home. I'm glad we were safe.

 **Jax's POV:**

As soon as we got home, everyone got on the couch. We didn't even wait for Mr. Davenport to say it, we just automatically did it. We knew we were going to be in trouble. Even though I didn't do anything wrong, I still knew that there was some kind of lecture in store for me too.

"What were you guys thinking!? See this is what happens when we work _against_ each other and not _with_ each other. See how easy it was for Roman and Riker to figure out everyone's weakness!?" Mr. Davenport yelled as he paced around the living room.

Before anyone could say anything Mr. Davenport continued. "When is everyone going to stop acting like five year olds and start acting like a team!? Everyone has their part to play. Because of you guys, you all almost died!"

"But they didn't. We saved them!" I reminded him. "Zip it, Yax!" Mr. Davenport yelled at me. "It's Jax," I said quietly. "Why didn't any of you tell me? I had to hear it from this kid!" Mr. Davenport said as he pointed to me.

"Well, we were trying to avoid you yelling at us, but it looks like we failed in that area," Oliver said. Everyone started to snicker. "Ha, ha, ha, you guys think you're _so_ funny," Mr. Davenport said as he mocked us.

"Listen Mr. Davenport, we get it. We need to start acting more like a team," Chase said quietly. "Guys, I'm sorry. This is kind of my fault. If I wouldn't have gotten into that stupid fight with Oliver, we wouldn't be in this mess," I confessed as I got up.

"It's my fault too. I was so angry at you that I just… exploded. I'm sorry," Oliver said to me. "And Chase, I'm sorry I called you an idiot," Oliver said. "I'm sorry I thought you were an idiot," Kaz told Chase. "I'm sorry for not acting like a mission leader, guys. I need to try harder," Chase said.

"Oliver, I'm really sorry for getting mad about Jax. He's my best friend so sometimes I can get… over protective," Marcus said. "It's all good. I would have done the same thing," Oliver replied.

"Thanks for saving us, buddy," Marcus said to me. "No problem. I always got your back," I replied. Skylar stood up and walked over to me. Her arms were crossed and she looked mad. "You know, I thought you were seriously hurt when you were in the hospital," She told me with anger rising in her voice.

"I know, but I'm okay now and now everyone is safe and…" I started. But before I could finish, she grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. Surprised, I kept my eyes open. I seriously couldn't believe this was happening, I didn't know what to do.

I didn't kiss her back, but I didn't fight it either. She let go, and all eyes were on us. "Yeah, I'm gonna go throw up now," Chase said as he got up. "Following," Douglas and Mr. Davenport said.

I glanced over at Oliver; he looked confused and shocked at the same time. Without another word, Skylar left, along with Kaz and Oliver. Marcus, Bree, and I stayed on the couch.

Marcus and Bree didn't make eye contact with each other. They looked away awkwardly. "Uh… you guys need to talk about a few things… I should go…" I said as I quickly ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

I couldn't believe that my first ever kiss was with a superhero. But the question was, did I feel the same way about her? Another question arose in my head, were we going back to Florida or not?

 **Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the second to last chapter so… Yay! *starts to bawl eyes out* Bet you guys weren't expecting that kiss, huh? The big question is: Is Marcus going to stay in Centium City to be with Bree? You guys will have to wait and find out!**

 **Here are the review responses:**

 **Alexis05: They were scared of Jax! JAX! LOL! Who would have thought, right? Well, technically it wasn't Jax; it was the cryo blasters but still.**

 **LovetheLORD: Thanks! You'll just have to read the final chapter that will be out Wednesday or Thursday to find out! ;)**

 **-Angie**


	13. Confessions and Promises

**Bree's POV:**

Marcus and I sat on the couch in silence for a couple of minutes. "I uh… think we need to talk about a few things," Marcus said without making eye contact with me.

"Maybe we should go and take another walk," I suggested. He nodded and we got up. We took the elevator down and exited the penthouse. "So, Skylar and Jax. I didn't see that one coming," I said as we started walking. A smile crept on Marcus' face. "I didn't either," He replied with a chuckle.

"So, I uh—wanted to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have been toast," I told him. "I'm glad you're okay," He said softly. There was an awkward pause. Then I blurted out, "I'm sorry, Marcus!"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. Confused he asked, " _You're_ sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have left you out there all alone. There is no one else to blame but me."

I shook my head. "No, this isn't on you! I was the one that thought I would be fine on my own but I guess I wasn't and—" And then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. I loved him with all my heart.

I let go and we both smiled. He held my hand as we walked on. "So what's going to happen now?" I asked. "Well, I've been thinking… Maybe I should move into Centium City," He said. "Wait, really?" I asked. "You're serious?" "Yeah, I'm not going to leave you again," He replied.

"What about Jax? What about your job?" I asked. "Don't worry; I will take care of it. Everything will be fine," Marcus told me. "Thank you," I whispered.

 **Skylar's POV:**

I couldn't believe I actually kissed Jax. Was I supposed to? I mean, he didn't even say anything to me afterwards! He was my first kiss and I think I completely blew it.

I went downstairs and opened the door to the balcony. Oliver was leaning over the side. I guess he was looking onto the city. I took a deep breath and went up to him. "Hey," I said.

He didn't look at me but he casually said, "Hey." "So… the view is amazing don't you think?" I asked trying to make things less awkward. He nodded. "Yeah. It's gorgeous."

We both stood there, as awkward as can be. "Oliver, look. I know you have feelings for me, but I've just gotten so close to you that you seem more like a brother than a boyfriend," I explained.

"Yeah. I understand. But I want to tell you something," He said as he turned to look at me. "What?" I asked. "I'm not mad," He confessed. I looked at him surprised. "You're _not_?" He shook his head. "Jax is a good guy. He's a good friend too. I know he's the right guy for you. I'm happy for you, Skylar."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I don't know if he feels the same way." Oliver sighed. "He does, he just doesn't want to break our friendship by him liking you. He didn't want us to get into another fight over something stupid."

Then the door opened. It was Jax. "Skylar, I need to talk to you." Oliver walked towards the door. "I'll leave you two to talk." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

After a couple minutes of silence Jax said, "Listen, Skylar. The whole reason that I didn't exactly say anything or do anything when you kissed me was because—" "Because you and Oliver had just apologized and become friends. I know," I finished for him.

"But I talked to Oliver before, and we're cool. He thinks I am the perfect person to date you," Jax said with a smile. I looked at him in shock. "He said that!?" Jax started to laugh. "No, not exactly that, but pretty darn close."

"But you guys are going back to Florida soon. Aren't you?" I asked sounding kind of disappointed. "Marcus loves Bree. And I know my best friend, he's gonna stay," He told me.

"But what about you?" I asked. "I'm gonna hit home for a month, pack, say goodbye to my family, but I'm ready to move when he is," He replied. "That's amazing!" I said as I gave him a hug. He embraced me.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thank you again for saving us. We would have been goners," I said. He smiled. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad to be a hero for once. Even though technically I'm not bionic or a superhero."

"You are to me," I whispered. Then he kissed me on the lips.

Then we heard the door open. It was Kaz. "Uh… I hope I'm not interrupting or anything." Jax and I looked at each other awkwardly. "Marcus and Bree are back. They have an announcement," Kaz told us.

We walked inside. Everyone was gathered in the living room. "What's going on?" Jax asked as we sat down on the couch. "I'm staying in Centium City," Marcus announced. "Hey, just like you said," I whispered to Jax. He smiled.

"So am I," Jax said as he got up.

"That's fantastic! You guys could rent the penthouse below ours," Mr. Davenport told them. "Penthouse? We'd never be able to pay the rent," Marcus said. "You wouldn't have to. I'll pay for it," Mr. Davenport said with a smile. "I'll chip in too!" Douglas added.

"Well, we can't wait to have you guys as neighbors," Chase said to them. "Yeah. It is gonna be fun," Oliver said. "Alright, well, we got a plane to catch tomorrow. But we'll be back within a month or two," Marcus said as he rubbed his hands together. "We better get packing," Jax said with a big grin.

 **Marcus' POV:**

-Time skip to the next day-

"I can't believe you're staying here to," I said to Jax as I was zippering up my suitcase. "Yeah, well, you're my best friend. Wherever you go, I go," Jax told me. "Plus, Skylar and I are dating," He said quickly.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. He started laughing. "Calm down, Sherlock." "Well, we should get going. We gotta bring the rental car back early," I said as I checked my phone for the time.

We carried our suitcases downstairs. My father was waiting for me at the bottom. "I'm glad you're staying, Marcus," My father said as he grabbed my suitcase. "Me too. But I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone dad," I replied.

He gave me a huge hug. "I love you, son," He whispered. "I love you too," I said. I let go. Bree came up to me. "Don't be gone too long," She said as she gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon enough," I promised her. I gave her a hug.

I said goodbye to Chase, Skylar, Kaz, Oliver, and Mr. Davenport (Jax did the same) and then we left.

-Time skip to the plane ride-

I closed my eyes as soon as the plane lifted up into the air. I knew I made the right choice.

-Flashback-

 _*Before Marcus left for Florida two years ago*_

"Keep your eyes closed!" I exclaimed. We were running through the woods and Bree was gripping my hand tightly as she shut her eyes tighter. "I'm trying but I don't want to bang into anything!" She exclaimed "You won't! I got you," I assured her.

Then we stopped. "Okay, open your eyes," I said. She looked around. There were a bunch of lights wrapped around the trees, (It was late at night so the lights were shinning bright) and a picnic was set up. "Marcus… This is beautiful!" She breathed.

"Your brothers helped with some of the decorating. Even Leo decided to help," I explained. "It's amazing," Bree said softly. She turned around and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's eat," I said as soon as I let go. I pulled her over to the blanket where our picnic was set up. We sat down. "It is so beautiful out tonight," She said as she looked around.

She looked up at the sky. "Look at all the stars!" Bree exclaimed. I looked up. "There's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish," I said. We both closed our eyes. Then once we made a wish, we opened our eyes.

"You want to know what I wished for?" I asked softly. "What?" She asked. "That no matter what happens, we will always be together," I replied. Bree smiled. "We will."

-End of flashback-

I had found her after these two years. I was finally happy and I felt complete. My wish came true. We were together once again.

 **-THE END**

 **So what did you guys think? I really liked how I ended it, but it isn't the COMPLETE end because guess what? I am making a second sequel really soon! It's going to kind of be a miny series of fanfiction and it all started with A Different Kind of Lab Rat. So I am really excited to announce that it will be coming out sometime in July! Yay! Let me know what you guys want to see next. Anyway, here are the review responses:**

 **Alexis05: Well, your wish came true! I was debating on whether I wanted to stick with Skoliver or start shipping Jax and Skylar, but after a couple day of deciding, we finally went with it! I am so glad everyone apologized too! Thanks so much for supporting me!**

 **Random Reviewer1: Well, you'll just have to see in the next fanfic if their relationship lasted or not. ;) Aw! Thanks so much, but don't worry, the next fanfic is coming soon!**

 **-Angie**


End file.
